


Oh Grace

by Spintria (pikablob)



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Feel Free To Record This If Ya Want!, Filk, Gen, It’s Outside My Skillset, Oh John (Far Cry 5), Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikablob/pseuds/Spintria
Summary: What kind of cult would the Apex be without some proper cult music?A parody to the tune ofOh John.
Kudos: 4





	Oh Grace

Come allies and come siblings, come weary and come strong  
Come join the group who gave us all that we could ever want  
The time has come for judgement but we ain’t done nothing wrong  
Join us so we all can sing along.  


Oh Grace, bold and brave  
She’s finding us a family, she’s giving us the train  
Oh Grace, keep us safe  
She’s gonna help us take our rightful place (Heck yeah!)  
She’s gonna help us take our rightful place  


Come builders and come soldiers, come caring and come fierce  
You've gotta see this for yourself if you can't believe your ears  
We’ll raid the train and stake our claim in cars both far and near  
This family won’t let you shed no tears  


Oh Grace, bold and brave  
She’s finding us a family, she’s giving us the train  
Oh Grace, keep us safe  
She’s gonna help us take our rightful place (Heck yeah!)  
She’s gonna help us take our rightful place  


Come dozens and come hundreds, come wisdom and come fire  
You've gotta see how strong you’ll be when you're free of all desire  
This train made us a promise but you cannot trust a liar  
So come on and we’ll get your number higher  


Oh Grace, bold and brave  
She’s finding us a family, she’s giving us the train  
Oh Grace, keep us safe  
She’s gonna help us take our rightful place (Heck yeah!)  
She’s gonna help us take our rightful place (Heck yeah!)  
She’s gonna help us take our rightful place  


**Author's Note:**

> If this was a thing in-universe I guarantee Simon wrote it XD


End file.
